Ninja Cooperation
by roflcoptas
Summary: Brian and Steve, 2 average ninjas invite their teacher Jonathan over for "celebration" over their new technique. Brian and Jonathan ensure and would like to show each other their new techniques in "bed".


**Ninja "Cooperation"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Any quotes, references, etc. is meant for comedy and is neither mine. This is a story about a bunch of random people in the Naruto universe "horsing around" and not meant to be taken serious. For those that are straight, this will most likely not make your lower region straight.**

 _Training Ground in the morning_

 _Brian, Steve, Jonathan, and other ninjas are training here currently._

"FART JUTSU!" exclaimed Brian.

"TURD JUTSU!" screeched Steve.

"Your turd jutsu is annoying as always, but not as good as my SPECIAL KUNAI JUTSU!" yelled Brian.

As Brian yells he unzips his pants and pulls out his secret weapon.

"THAT IS! IT'S A! KUNAI FROM YOUR BOXERS!" Steve squealed while covering his eyes with his hands.

"PELVIC THRUST!" Brian roared.

"NOT THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Steve cried.

At this moment Steve realized he was screwed by Brian's kunai and accepted this loss.

"Brian wins. Good work everyone see you next week!" Jonathan announced.

With combat training finished and Brian's fellow peers started packing up.

"Hey Brian you coming to my house tonight?" Steve asked.

"I'll be coming in many places tonight if you catch my drift" Brian asserted with a smirk.

"Maybe we should add Jonathan tonight" Steve blushed.

"Sure I'm up for it as well as my lower region hehehe" Brian continued with his sexual advances.

"I'll go ask him right now" Steve scurried off with a pepper red face.

"Hey Jonathan want to come over to my place tonight to ummm 'c-celebrate' our new techniques" Steve turning into tomato face.

"Sure! I'd love to show you my new techniques in your bed as well if you catch my drift" Jonathan mimicking Brian's assertive smirk from before.

"I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE IT NOW B-B-BAKA!" Steve yelled as he ran back to his condo.

"Are you ready to be pierced by my greatsword?" Jonathan asks Brian.

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure you will love my 'heartbeat healing'. Brian counters.

"Meet you at Steve's house tonight." Jonathan bids goodbye.

 _Steve's house during the afternoon_

 _Brian and Steve are here currently._

"I missed you even if it has been only 2 hours" Brian confessed.

"I-I-I missed you too Brian, i-i-it's not like I want to kiss you right now" Steve blushes madly as he looks down.

"Stop being nervous it's starting to make me nervous" Brian honestly responds as he also blushes and looks down.

"We should probably wait and do it with Jonathan at night…." Steve responsibly states.

"Y-yeah" Brian answers nervously.

"B-but, I want to show you my orb of lava so desperately.." Brian pleads after apparently affirming Steve's statement.

"BUT IN THE END MY SWORD WILL BE THE SWORD THAT PIERCES YOUR HEAVENS"

Brian confidently states as he stands up on top of his bed and points towards the ceiling.

"I'm sure your strength is the source of you piercing me" Steve states blankly.

"It's not strength, it's skill" Brian assertively responds.

"I personally don't mind doing it with Jonathan but she is kind of weird and is a girl, you sure you want to do this?" Brian questions.

"Jonathan is actually a guy…." Steve responds nervously as to how Brian reacts.

"B-b-but she has the mannerisms and voice of a woman, n-no more than of a woman" Brian provides evidence.

"But he's a guy" Jonathan states otherwise.

"Taller than me, but still very thin" Brian persists to prove.

"But he's a guy" Steve repeats.

"Looks great in a dress" Brian still persists.

"But he's a guy" Steve repeats once again.

"It's almost night time and the cicadas are crying" Brian states the facts.

"But he's a guy" Steve repeats as if to mock Brian.

"Whatever, I'm going to go dress for my new technique, see you at night" Brian losing all motivation sighs and drags his legs out the door.

 _Meanwhile at Jonathan's house_

"I guess I'll be needing this for my special technique and I should probably take a shower to get rid of all that fart jutsu" Jonathan worriedly talks to himself.

"I should also dress more manly even if I'm going to be naked more than I'm actually wearing clothes" Jonathan recommends to himself.

"Although I shouldn't be doing this with them, I'm worried and should cherish the time I have before the next mission, after all 'people die when they are killed' and they're likely to be impaled by each others 'swords' instead of enemy's"

 _Night at Steve's house_

 _Currently Steve is alone waiting for everyone to come home._

"Maybe I should make something for them to eat, after all we aren't going to be in bed all night. Right?" Steve doubts himself.

Ding Dong Dong Ding*

"Oh, too late now better get the door" Steve states as he gets up from his neatly made bed.

"Hmm, I wonder if I look alright?" Steve questions himself as he looks at his reflection of him in only his boxers and shirt made out of plastic bags.

After a while he opens the door to see Jonathan wearing a button down shirt and pants made out of trash bags.

"Hey, come on in where have you been?" Steve greets Jonathan as he opens the door wide enough to let him in.

"Pork Cutlet" Jonathan responds with a weird answer.

"Where?" Steve asks again.

"17" Jonathan responds with an even more mysterious answer.

"Alright… whatever" Steve dismisses the weird answer.

"So…. doing it with 2 people instead of 1. I'm soooooo popular" Jonathan claims.

"Yea, you better show me something tonight" Steve attempts to provoke Jonathan.

"If there is one thing I'll be showing you its this" Jonathan claims as he pulls out the one-handed warrior.

"O-o-oh. I see, now could you let me touch it?" Steve pleads for more than just seeing what is on the other side of the fence or "pants".

"Of course" Jonathan confirms and begins to unzip causing Steve to blush pepper red.

"I'M HERE!" Brian slams open the doors and causing the current action between Steve and Jonathan to be stopped.

"U-u-u-um w-w-what is going on here?" Brian asks with fear and anger in his eyes.

"I-i-i-it's not what it looks lik-" Steve attempts to appease Brian's anger. but is soon interrupted by that very person.

"ANCHOR HOWL!" Brian taunting those 2 so he isn't missing out on the 'fun'.

As Steve and Jonathan slowly get closer to Brian, Jonathan speeds up and stops between the other and shows off his 'new technique'.

"NUDISTO BEEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHH!" PERSON roars while he rips open his button down shirt exposing his bare body.

"I-isn't that?" Brian points at Jonathan's nether region while questioning its existence.

"O-oh yea its a pepper.." Jonathan confesses as he pulls out what indeed seems to pepper and calmly proceeds to bite and eat the pepper.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Steve roars in a fit of rage after finding out

"This is friendship, right?" Brian replies.

"Don't worry I'm in the good." Jonathan states mysteriously.

 _ **To be Continued.**_


End file.
